1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to trailer hitches, and more particularly to removable, multipurpose receivers located on the front end of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Many people use trailer hitch type assemblies for various purposes. Adaptations have been created for attachment of any number of devices to a vehicle through the use of a trailer hitch type receiver. Some of these uses include detachable bicycle racks, ski racks, surfboard racks, tables, chairs and umbrellas for tailgate parties, and even winches. In some cases a front receiver hitch would be required for use of these accessory attachments. This is the case when a rear trailer hitch receiver is being used to tow a travel trailer or other trailer. Other instances where the rear receiver cannot be used is when the vehicle is towing a fifth wheel type trailer, or it is covered by a pickup truck camper which extends rear of and below the truck bed.
In the case of front end winches, the use of a front receiver is highly desirable in that it enables the user to quickly and conveniently remove the winch assembly when not required, for example, when using the vehicle as primary transportation in town.
The most common usage of front receivers is holding a spotting hitch for backing a trailer or boat into a confined storage area. For most people, the task of moving a vehicle in reverse while maneuvering a trailer proves to be an extremely difficult and challenging procedure. If done improperly, the vehicle trailer combination will tend to jackknife, possibly leading to property damage and/or injury to persons. Most of this problem is caused by the fact that the person maneuvering the trailer is facing a direction different than which he or she is traveling. Thus, to compensate for the trailer moving to the left, the operator must turn the wheel to the right (and vice versa). For many people, this coordination is difficult.
Another disadvantage to maneuvering a trailer when it is attached to rear of a vehicle is that the user is typically located an entire vehicle length from the trailer. Particularly where the vehicle being maneuvered used is large, the vehicle operator attempting to maneuver the trailer may not be able to see the trailer or may have limited visibility through the vehicle""s side mirrors during the maneuvering process.
What is needed is a method and/or device for use in maneuvering a trailer which allows the vehicle operator to face the trailer being maneuvered. What is also needed is a front-end receiver apparatus which is easy to install and uninstall on existing vehicles and adaptable for a multitude of uses.
The present invention is a front hitch type receiver assembly for use with vehicles having front tow hooks, including those having a generally horizontally oriented first tow hook, and a generally horizontally oriented second tow hook. This invention is envisioned for use on all vehicles which have front tow hooks, whether these tow hooks be vertical, horizontal or other. One embodiment of the invented front receiver assembly comprises an elongated first frame piece having a first end extending to a second end, with the first frame piece attaching to the first tow hook. It is preferred the first frame piece further comprise at least one locking means for locking the first frame piece on the first tow hook. The first frame piece second end is additionally able to attach to a center receiver. This center receiver is for attaching the first frame piece to a second frame piece. The center receiver is further able to cooperate with any appropriately sized connectors adapted for use with a trailer receptor. Such connectors include but are not limited to a trailer hitch assembly containing a trailer hitch ball, trailer hitch connector (for allowing the vehicle using the present invention to be towed by a second vehicle), a hitch mounted bicycle rack, a hitch mounted ski rack, winches, etc.
The elongated second frame piece has a first end extending to a second end. The second frame piece is able to attach to the second tow hook, and preferably has at least one locking means for locking the second frame piece on the second tow hook. The second frame piece second end is able to attach to the center receiver.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.